Folge 16: Verloren
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Als die Frau eines Staatssenators ermordet wird, werden Beckett und ihr Team in einen Fall voller Mord, Politik und einer rachesüchtigen Familie gezogen. Staffel 9, Folge 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Verloren**

Staffel 9, Folge 16

Geschrieben von ipreferwestside

Übersetzt von Copop83

Gegengelesen von crazysecondname

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

Kapitel 1

„Holst du mich auch wieder von der Schule ab?"

Sie drehte sich herum und schaute zu ihrem Sohn, der auf dem Rücksitz saß. „Wahrscheinlich nicht, Schatz", meinte sie, griff nach hinten und tätschelte sein Knie. „Aber ich sehe dich dann zu Hause."

Er sah bitter enttäuscht aus, und sie versuchte es zu ignorieren, versuchte, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Sie wollte mit ihm mehr Zeit verbringen, aber er hatte Schule und sie ihre eigenen Termine. Es gab einfach zu wenige Stunden am Tag.

Außerdem hatte sie ihre Freundinnen schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie hielt vor der Schule an, ihr Sohn munter weiterredend und wartete ungeduldig hinter der Schlange von Autos. Dies war, warum sie üblicherweise den Fahrer ihn in die Schule bringen ließ. Sie hasste Warteschlangen, hasste es generell zu warten.

Nach gefühlten Stunden war sie in dem Bereich, in dem sie ihr Kind aussteigen lassen konnte und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Sohn, als dieser ausstieg, der immer noch von seinen Freunden und von dem Frosch, den sie als Klassenzimmer-Haustier bekommen sollten, erzählte.

„Hab' einen schönen Tag, Liebes. Hab' dich lieb", rief sie, als er das Auto verließ.

„Tschüss, Mom!"

Sie nahm sich einen Moment, um ihre Augen zu schließen, aber in diesem Augenblick hörte sie die Beifahrertür aufgehen, dass jemand einstieg und die Tür wieder schloss.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht weh tun", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme. „Ich will nur reden."

Sie erstarrte, als sie etwas an ihrer Seite fühlte. Als sie den Klick hörte, wusste sie, dass es eine Waffe war. „Ich habe eine Familie", sagte sie mit krächzender Stimme.

„Fahren Sie einfach."

Sie hob den Fuß von der Bremse.

Und dann klingelte ihr Handy.

Ihr Beifahrer erschrak, sie hörte einen lauten Knall und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Seite. Sie war auf einmal wieder allein im Auto, und als sie die Tür öffnete und sich ausschnallte um Hilfe zu holen, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden.

Das Letzte, was sie hörte, bevor ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde, war ein Schrei.

* * *

„Aua!"

Kate erschrak und musste aufpassen, dass sie Castles Tasse nicht herunterfallen ließ, während sie für ihn den Kaffee machte. Komischerweise war ihr Mann nicht mehr im Bett gewesen, als sie aufgewacht war, aber sie hatte kratzende Geräusche vernommen, die wohl vom Kinderzimmer im 2. Stock kommen mussten. Sie war noch nicht auf die Suche nach ihm gegangen, aber sie dachte sich, dass er schon runterkommen würde, wenn er fertig war mit dem, was auch immer er tat.

Seinem Ausruf nach zu urteilen, und dem dumpfen Aufprall, der zeitgleich zu hören war, musste etwas schiefgelaufen sein.

Sie stellte den Kaffee ab, aber bevor sie zur Treppe laufen konnte, hörte sie ihn herunterkommen.

Laut trampelnd.

„Babe?", fragte sie und schaute ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.

Er hatte noch seinen Schlafanzug an, Haare zerzaust vom Schlafen und der finstere Blick auf seinem Gesicht ließ nichts Gutes heißen. Die Puppe, die er von oben mitgebracht hatte, ließ er unvorsichtig auf die Kücheninsel fallen. Sie sah die Puppe an, dann sein Humpeln und griff nach seinem Kaffee. „Was ist denn los?"

Castle nahm den Kaffee mit einem dünnen Lächeln an. „Danke. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, also dachte ich mir, dass ich die Möbel im Kinderzimmer umstelle, wie wir es schon lange vorhatten. Dann sah ich die Puppe, die Alexis für Lily gekauft hat und ich wollte ein wenig üben. Du weißt schon, Windel wechseln. Übung macht den Meister." Er warf der Puppe einen bösen Blick zu. „Also hab' ich mich auf den Boden gesetzt und dann… naja, mein Knie hat sich versteift und als ich wieder aufstehen wollte, bin ich umgefallen."

Kate verkniff sich das Glucksen, das bei der Vorstellung daran herauswollte. „Hast du dir weh getan?"

Er zog eine Grimasse und tastete sein Knie ab. „Ja, jetzt bin ich wieder okay. Aber erinnerst du dich an letztes Wochenende?" Wegen ihres Grinsens warf er ihr einen Blich zu. „Nicht _der_ Teil, Beckett. Ich meine Samstag, als wir auf die Kinder aufpassten."

„Ah."

Sie hatten für Ryan Babysitter gespielt, damit er und Jenny ausgehen konnten. Sie mussten die Kinder zwar nicht über Nacht behalten wie damals Baby Benny vor drei Jahren, aber Castle hatte am meisten mit den Kindern gespielt. Da er selber ein Kind im Manne war, war er voll in seinem Element. Aber nach vier Stunden, in denen er ein Pferd war und die Kinder auf ihm gesessen hatten, beschwerte er sich am nächsten Tag über Knie- und Rückenschmerzen.

„Ich muss der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen", sagte er weinerlich und stützte sich am Tresen ab. „Ich glaube, dass ich dafür nicht mehr gemacht bin." Er ließ einen übertriebenen Seufzer verlauten. „Ich werde alt. Ich bin bald fünfzig und habe bald ein Neugeborenes."

Kate stellte ihren eigenen Kaffee ab, umrundete die Kücheninsel und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände. „Hör' mir zu", sagte sie mit strenger Stimme. „Du bist ein wundervoller Vater. Du hast Alexis wundervoll großgezogen, du kannst gut mit Kindern umgehen und du wirst sogar noch besser mit Lily umgehen können. Ich könnte mit keinem besseren Mann ein Kind haben."

„Aber ich-"

„Kein aber", unterbrach sie mit verengten Augen. „Was ist mit dem Kinderexperten passiert, den ich geheiratet habe?" Als er sie mit Schlitzaugen ansah, grinste sie. „Das hast du doch behauptet. Sag' mir nicht, du hast es vergessen. Vielleicht wirst du _echt_ alt", stichelte sie, tätschelte seine Wange und trat weg.

Castle bekam ihre Hand zu packen, als sie sich wegdrehte und zog sie zurück an seine Seite. „Hey." Er ließ seine freie Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhen und lehnte sich vor, um ihr einen liebevollen Kuss zu geben. „Danke", murmelte er.

Kate lächelte unter seinem Mund und küsste ihn zurück. „Jederzeit. Also, wie wäre es, wenn-"

Sie wurde vom Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen und zwang sich mit einem Ächzen aus den Armen ihres Mannes. „Hm. Da stimmt etwas nicht." Sie drehte das Handy, sodass Castle sehen konnte, dass der Polizeichef anrief.

Er drückte einen Kuss an ihre Schläfe und trat zurück. Sie lächelte ihn an, während sie über das Display wischte, um den Anruf anzunehmen.

„Captain Beckett."

* * *

„Du packst das schon, Javi", versicherte Ryan seinem Partner, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen. „Du kannst gut mit Sarah Grace umgehen."

„Aber nicht mit Nicholas."

Ryan hob eine Augenbraue. „Nicholas mag niemand, der nicht Jenny oder ich ist." Er hielt einen Moment nachdenklich inne. „Naja, oder Castle. Oder Beckett."

Esposito schnaubte. „Oder Lanie."

„Naja…"

„Ich komme gut mit meiner eigenen Familie zurecht, verstehst du?", unterbrach er. „Aber Richie hat sich immer noch nicht mit mir angefreundet. Der Junge starrt mich an, als ob er mich abschätzt. Als ob er nur darauf wartet, dass ich es vermassle. Aber Marisa hat heute später als ich Feierabend und ihre Mutter kann nach 19 Uhr nicht auf ihn aufpassen, also hat sie mich darum gebeten."

„Schau, Mann, es wird schon. Tauch' nur immer wieder auf und mit der Zeit wird er feststellen, dass du nicht gleich wieder abhaust."

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Übrigens, hast du etwas von dem Sergeant-Examen gehört?"

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf. „In letzter Zeit nichts. Ich denke, dass ich nach anderen Optionen Ausschau halte, wenn sich das zu lange zieht."

Esposito stoppte und schnappte Ryans Arm. „Wie, auch außerhalb des Morddezernats?", wollte er wissen, seine Überraschung klar ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ryan antwortete nicht. Er schaute auf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er von Beckett und Castle Notiz nahm, die am Tatort mit Lanie redeten. „Wir reden später, okay? Beckett ist auch hier."

Ryan beäugte das Auto und die mit einem Leinentuch bedeckte Leiche neben der Fahrertür, als er auf den Tatort zuging. Seine Augen verengten sich, weil es eine Blutlache beim Brustkorb der Leiche gab und nicht am Kopf, wie er es bei einem Unfall erwartet hätte.

„Hey Cap", begrüßte er Beckett, die ihnen zunickte. „Was ist los?"

Seitdem sie Captain geworden war, ging Beckett weniger zu den Tatorten, aber ihre Präsenz außerhalb des Reviers war fast nicht existent je weiter ihre Schwangerschaft voranschritt.

Beckett zeigte auf die Traube von TV-Teams am Ende der Straße und auf die Ansammlung von Erwachsenen vor der Schule. „Der Polizeichef hat mich für die Presse herbestellt. Das Opfer ist die 43-Jährige Monica Kearney, die Frau von Senator Alexander Kearney." Sie führte sie näher zur Leiche. „Sie hat ihren Sohn hergebracht. Alles, was wir bis jetzt wissen ist, dass ihr Sohn aus dem Auto gestiegen ist. Dann ist jemand anderes in ihr Auto gestiegen und sie wurde erschossen."

Lanie verschränkte ihre Arme und schaute Beckett an. „Guter Bericht zur Todesursache. Ich wusste nicht, dass du jetzt die Gerichtsmedizinerin bist", kommentierte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Beckett lief rot an. „Entschuldigung. Mach' du weiter."

„Mm-hmm." Lanie kniete sich neben die Leiche und hob das Leinentuch, wartete, bis Ryan und Espo sich die Leiche angeschaut hatten und senkte es wieder ab. „Das ist eigentlich alles, was wir bis jetzt wissen. Eine Schusswunde an der Seite. Jemand der Eltern hat versucht, die Blutung zu stoppen, aber sie war tot, als der Krankenwagen eintraf."

„Sie bringt ihr Kind in die Schule und wird erschossen? Was zur Hölle ist passiert?", fragte Espo, worauf Lanie nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Keine Ahnung. Dafür bist du zuständig."

Beckett schaute über Ryans Schulter und seufzte. „Die Reporter versammeln sich schon. Nehmt Castle mit und versucht herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Es sollte Überwachungskameras geben, die diesen Bereich hier abdecken."

„Wird erledigt, Boss." Ryan bemerkte, wie Beckett ihre Hand über die ihres Mannes gleiten ließ, aber er schaute weg, um den beiden einen letzten privaten Moment zu gönnen, bevor alle in einen Fall verwickelt wurden, der von höchstem öffentlichen Interesse war.

* * *

„Dekan Henderson, ich bin Detective Esposito, das ist mein Partner Detective Ryan und das Richard Castle. Wir sind hier um zu untersuchen, was heute Morgen passiert ist."

Castle sah zu, als Espo es übernahm mit dem Dekan zu sprechen. Er wusste, wie hart diese Art von Fällen sein konnte, weil er selber bei vielen beratend geholfen hatte. Esposito die Leitung zu übergeben war eine interessante Entscheidung. Er war ein sehr guter Detective, clever und auf den Punkt, aber er hatte zeitweise keine Geduld oder das Taktgefühl, das diese in der Öffentlichkeit stehenden Fälle verlangten.

„Danke." Der Dekan, ein schlanker Mann in den Sechzigern, saß zusammengesackt in seinem Stuhl, das genaue Gegenteil des Erscheinungsbildes, das die makellos frisierten Haare und der gebügelte Anzug hätten vermuten lassen. „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie so etwas hat passieren können. Nicht hier… nicht an der Grayson." Er seufzte und schaute zu den Detectives auf. „Wir nehmen die Sicherheit hier sehr ernst."

Castle zog eine Augenbraue hoch, blieb aber still.

„Wir möchten mit Ihrem Sicherheitspersonal sprechen", warf Ryan ein und steckte seinen Notizblock weg. „Gibt es Kameras am Haupteingang?"

„Natürlich. Das Sicherheitsbüro ist am Ende des Flurs gleich links", sagte Dekan Henderson und winkte seinen Arm in Richtung Tür. „Christina kann Sie hinbringen."

Christina, seine Assistentin, war eine hübsche junge Frau mit sanften Augen. Sie wiederholte, wie traurig sie über das sei, was passiert war. „Ich habe Mrs. Kearney ein paar Mal getroffen", meinte sie, als sie die Gruppe zu dem Büro führte. „Aber sie war immer nett. Und ihr Sohn, Adam, er ist ein lieber Junge. Schlau wie ein Fuchs. Okay, hier wären wir."

„Danke, Christina", sagte Castle mit einem Nicken und ließ die Detectives zuerst durch die Tür gehen.

Hank Torres, der Sicherheitschef, war ein großer Mann, mehrere Zentimeter größer als Castle und wie ein Footballspieler gebaut. Castle blieb in der Nähe der Tür und beäugte die Computerbildschirme an der Wand. Es gab fast zwei Dutzend, die unterschiedliche Bereiche des Schulgeländes zeigten. Er konnte zwei Bildschirme sehen, die den Eingangsbereich abdeckten, den Bereich, wo die Kinder ausstiegen, der aber gerade mit Polizeiband abgesperrt war.

„Können wir die Aufzeichnungen sehen, in denen Mrs. Kearney ihren Sohn aussteigen ließ?", bat Ryan.

„Natürlich", sagte Torres und drehte sich zu den Computern. „Es ist schon auf Bildschirm vier bereitgestellt."

Castle und die Detectives sahen zu, wie ein blauer SUV am Eingang anhielt. Nach ein paar Augenblicken stieg ein Junge aus, wahrscheinlich der Sohn, und sobald er gegangen war, öffnete ein Mann – oder eine Person mit sehr kurzen Haaren – die Beifahrertür und stieg ein.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?", fragte Espo, die Stille unterbrechend.

Castle nickte. „Es sieht nicht aus, als ob er irgendeine Art von Maske trägt", stellte er fest, bevor Ryan antworten konnte, „aber man kann sein Gesicht von keinem Winkel aus sehen."

„Gibt es andere Kameras, die vielleicht mehr zeigen könnten?"

„Nein, das sind alle."

Ryan ließ sich Kopien der Aufzeichnungen geben, von dem Vorfall und der Zeit davor und danach. Er ließ den USB-Stick in seine Jackentasche gleiten, als sie den Flur zurückgingen. „Was denkt ihr?", fragte er die anderen. „Es schien, als ob er wusste, wo die Kameras sind. Ein Insiderjob?"

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass es zu früh ist, das zu sagen. Wir sollten allerdings mit Adam reden. Er könnte-" Er wurde von seinem klingelnden Handy unterbrochen und lächelte beim Anblick des Fotos seiner Frau auf dem Display. „Hey, Beckett. Wie ist mit den Medienvertretern gelaufen?"

„Ganz okay", seufzte sie. „Hattet ihr Glück mit Videoaufzeichnungen?"

„Nein. Es wurde jemand aufgenommen, möglicherweise einen Mann, der in das Auto einsteigt. Wir konnten sein Gesicht allerdings nicht sehen."

Castle konnte das Schließen einer Autotür hören und die Hintergrundgeräusche wurden leiser.

„Okay", seufzte Kate erneut. „Ich muss ins Polizeipräsidium und mich mit dem Polizeichef treffen. Er will ein persönliches Update. Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn du noch länger mit Ryan und Espo unterwegs bist?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht." Castle hielt an, damit die Detectives einen Vorsprung hatten. „Bist du okay?", fragte er und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Kate ließ ein Summen verlauten und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie die Hand, die nicht ihr Handy hielt, auf ihrem Bauch lag. „Der Polizeichef will den Fall gestern gelöst haben, das ist alles. Aber deine Stimme zu hören, macht alles besser", gab sie zu.

Castle lächelte. „Ich helfe immer gern." Er sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, als Ryan und Espo um die Ecke in Richtung Haupteingang gingen und lief ihnen schnell nach. „Hey, was ist mit dem Jungen? Wir können ohne seinen Vater nicht mit ihm reden, oder?"

„Theoretisch können wir das schon, aber unter diesen Umständen sollten wir warten. Der Senator ist auf dem Weg, um ihn abzuholen, dann möchte ich, dass sie aufs Revier kommen. Könnt ihr auf ihn warten und dann zusammen herkommen?"

„Machen wir."

„'Kay, ich muss jetzt los." Kate hielt inne. „Ich liebe dich, Rick."

„Liebe dich auch. Viel Glück beim Polizeichef."

Kate spöttelte: „Ja, danke."

Castle sah die Blicke, die Ryan und Espo ihm zuwarfen. Blicke, die ein Mix aus Mitgefühl von Ryan und Ekel von Esposito waren. „Keinen Ton", murmelte er.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Senator." Espo trat zur Seite, als der Senator ins Büro des Dekans stürmte. „Sir, ich bin Detective Esposito-"

„Es kümmert mich einen Dreck, wer Sie sind", fauchte Senator Kearney. „Wo ist mein Sohn?"

Espo und Ryan tauschten einen Blick. „Er ist bei unserem Berater, Richard Castle. Senator-"

Der Senator drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und blitzte Esposito an. „Er redet besser nicht mit Adam, ohne dass ich dabei bin."

„Senator Kearney." Ryan stand in bestimmter Manier vor ihn. „Castle befragt ihren Sohn nicht, oder stellt ihm keine Fragen über das, was heute Morgen passiert ist. Er hat ihm einfach Gesellschaft geleistet, bis Sie herkommen konnten."

Kearney schien sich daraufhin zu entspannen. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann nur einfach nicht glauben, dass das gerade passiert." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und ruinierte so seine perfekte Frisur. „Ich habe erst vor ein paar Stunden mit ihr geredet."

„Unser Captain leitet die Untersuchung persönlich", informierte Ryan. „Warum holen wir Ihren Sohn nicht ab und fahren zum Revier?"

„Natürlich."

* * *

Als Beckett zurück aufs Revier kam, war der Senator wie auf heißen Kohlen. Sie konnte ihn im Pausenraum auf- und abgehen sehen, sobald sie aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen war.

Sie nickte Ryan zur Begrüßung zu, der vor dem Mordfallbrett stand, die Stirn in Verwirrung gerunzelt. „Gibt's etwas Neues?", wollte sie wissen, als sie sich neben ihn stellte.

Ryan schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen nicht vom Brett wendend. „Nein. Wir haben die Videoaufzeichnungen der Schule, aber man kann das Gesicht des Mannes nicht erkennen, und er taucht erst kurz bevor er ins Auto steigt auf", erklärte er. „Espo befragt mit ein paar uniformierten Beamten die umliegende Gegend und schaut, ob es mehr Überwachungskameras oder Zeugen gibt. Die wenigen Leute, die wir in der Schule befragten, haben nichts gesehen."

„Natürlich", seufzte Beckett. „Wo ist Castle?"

„Leistet dem Senator Gesellschaft." Ryan schaute endlich zu ihr, die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen. „Wie lief es mit dem Polizeichef?"

Beckett erwiderte seinen Blick auf die gleiche Weise. Nachdem sie im vergangenen Herbst an das Ende der Warteliste für das Sergeant-Examen gesetzt wurden, hatten beide ihrer Detectives viel Respekt für den Polizeichef verloren. Sie versuchte immer wieder, die beiden in das Examen einzuschreiben, aber für 2017 gab es keine Plätze mehr und kein Betteln und Flehen änderte das.

„Er ist, naja, du weißt schon." Sie legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Wir müssen übervorsichtig sein mit diesem Fall, Kevin. Alles nach Vorschrift machen. Wenn wir den Kerl finden, muss alles hieb- und stichfest sein, bevor wir es zum Bezirksanwalt schicken."

„Ich verstehe schon, Boss."

* * *

Sie schlug ihre Fingerknöchel gegen die Tür des Pausenraums, bevor sie eintrat und lächelte Castle zu, als sein Blick auf ihren traf. Sie konnte die Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht sehen, die Sorge, als seine Augen zu ihrem Bauch huschten. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Der Senator drehte sich um, als er die Tür hörte, stellte sich hinter seinen Sohn und legte eine schützende Hand auf seine Schulter. Adam saß mit gefalteten Händen im Schoß da, still, aber Kate konnte dicke Tränen auf seinen Wangen erkennen.

„Senator", begrüßte Beckett ihn und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich bin Captain Beckett. Bitte akzeptieren Sie meine Kondolenzwünsche für den Verlust Ihrer Frau."

„Danke."

„Ich möchte Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen, wenn Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen?" Auf das Nicken des Senators hin schaute sie Castle an. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn Ihr Sohn mit Mr. Castle mitgeht? Die beiden können in meinem Büro bleiben."

Kearney nickte und zog Adam mit einem Drücker an seine Seite. „Adam, warum spielst du nicht mit Mr. Castle? Ich muss eine Weile mit dem lieben Captain reden."

Kate formte ein _‚Danke'_ an Castle, als er den Raum verließ und drehte sich zurück zum Senator, während sie ein Notizbuch aus Ihrem Blazer zog. „Noch einmal, Sir, mein herzliches Beileid. Erzählen Sie von Ihrer Frau. Hat sie Ihren Sohn oft zur Schule gebracht?"

„Nein", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „das tat sie nicht."

„Warum dann heute?"

„Unser Fahrer hat heute einen Tag Urlaub und sie hatte sich heute mit ein paar Freundinnen zum Frühstück verabredet. Wir haben einen Ersatzfahrer, aber sie meinte, dass es ihr nichts ausmache selber zu fahren." Der Senator griff nach einem Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich, tupfte mit einem anderen seine wässrigen Augen ab.

„Die Freundinnen, die sie treffen wollte, kennen Sie diese?"

„Ja, es sind ehemalige Mitglieder der Studentenverbindung aus dem College. Ich kann Ihnen die Namen geben."

Beckett wartete, während er die Namen aufschrieb. „Danke. Hatten Sie und Ihre Frau Feinde? Irgendjemand, der ihr etwas aus irgendeinem Grund nachgetragen hat?"

Kearney schüttelte schon fast den Kopf, bevor sie die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Als Politiker gibt es viele Menschen, die mich nicht mögen. Aber jeder liebte Monica. Sie war sehr gesellig."

„Sie sagten, Ihr Fahrer habe einen Tag Urlaub?"

„Ja." Kearney schrieb auch diesen Namen auf. „John ist sehr loyal. Er hat schon für mich gearbeitet, bevor ich Senator wurde. Er hat noch nie ohne Grund einen Tag Urlaub genommen bis auf heute."

„Und er hat ihn beantragt?"

„Ja, das hat er. Es war auch ziemlich kurzfristig, er hat erst letzte Woche den Antrag eingereicht." Kearney war für einige Augenblicke ruhig, die Augen gesenkt und die Hände gefaltet vor ihm auf dem Tisch. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er den Urlaubstag bräuchte und er hat mich angefaucht. Wollte nichts sagen. Das war seltsam."

„Warum das?"

„Ich kenne John seit zwanzig Jahren", erklärte Kearney. „Mein Fahrer ist er seit fast zehn Jahren und davor waren wir zusammen im Schützenverein."

Beckett saß, so schnell es ihr Bauch zuließ, auf. „Im Schützenverein?", wiederholte sie.

„Wir waren in unseren späten Zwanzigern Zimmergenossen, noch bevor ich Monica traf. Er war gerade von der Navy heimgekehrt und wollte wieder auf die Beine kommen. Wir trafen uns im Schützenverein um ein wenig Dampf abzulassen."

 _Er weiß, wie man eine Waffe benutzt_ , dachte Beckett und machte eine Notiz. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, wollte nicht, dass der Senator wusste, dass sein Freund ein Verdächtiger war.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie viel Gegenwind haben", begann Beckett wieder, „aber können Sie sich jemanden im Speziellen vorstellen, der Sie schädigen möchte? Verärgerte Angestellte? Vielleicht jemand, der Sie bedroht, weil er Ihre politischen Ansichten nicht teilt?"

Kearney dachte länger nach. „Die einzige Person, die mir einfällt, ist eine meiner parlamentarischen Assistentinnen. Sie hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit Bob, meinem Stabschef, und stürmte dann aus dem Raum."

„Was war der Grund für die Auseinandersetzung?"

„Da müssen Sie Bob fragen. Ich war nicht vor Ort, er sagte mir nur, dass sie gekündigt habe."

„Wir werden mit ihm sprechen, danke."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Esposito schaute nochmal auf sein Handy, um zu sehen, ob er Nachrichten bekommen hatte und war überrascht, dass es eine von Beckett gab.

 _John Barnes ist der Fahrer, hatte den Morgen frei. Seltsam, dass er kurzfristig um Urlaub gebeten hat. Bringt ihn aufs Revier._

 _Wird gemacht_ , antwortete er, nachdem er die Adresse erhalten hatte. Als er sah, dass diese in der Bronx war, schnitt er eine Grimasse. Er wollte sich nicht die Zeit nehmen, den Fahrer abzuholen, nicht, wenn er Richie auch abholen musste, aber wenn er schnell war, würde er rechtzeitig zurück auf dem Revier sein.

Obwohl, wenn er länger bleiben musste um an dem Fall zu arbeiten…

Er schüttelte wegen sich selber den Kopf, als er auf den Aufzug wartete. _Du bist ein erwachsener Mann. Du kannst mit einem achtjährigen für ein paar Stunden alleine sein._

 _Aber mit einem achtjährigen, der dich hasst?,_ kam das Argument in seinem Kopf.

Jegliche Antwort an sich selber wurde von seinem Klingelton unterbrochen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen und lächelte, als er sah, dass es Marisa war.

„Hey, Chica", begrüßte er sie und legte die Stirn in Falten, weil er sie seufzen hörte. „Was ist los?"

„Das mit heute Abend geht noch klar? Nicht später als 19 Uhr, richtig?"

Espo schnitt eine Grimasse. „Naja…"

„Javi!"

„Es sollte klappen, aber mit dem Fall…"

Marisa ächzte. Espo konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie ihre Stirn rieb, so, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie frustriert war. „Javi", sagte sie mit ruhiger, aber bestimmter Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass du ein wenig unsicher bist-"

„Nein, das bin ich nicht-"

„Doch, das bist du. Richie wird mit dir warm werden, das verspreche ich. Er übertreibt es mit dem Beschützer-Instinkt nur ein bisschen."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", stieß Espo aus, während er sein Auto aufschloss. „Gestern Abend hat er mir einen Todesblick zugeworfen, als ich dich zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst habe. Ich war überrascht, dass er mich nicht aus der Wohnung geschubst hat."

„Gib' ihm Zeit", bat Marisa. „Bitte, Javi. Ich bin echt in der Klemme, und wenn du eine Weile auf ihn aufpasst, würde mir das enorm helfen. Er mag Videospiele, vielleicht könnt ihr damit anfangen?"

Espo zuckte die Schultern und startete den Motor. „Ich muss in die Bronx fahren und dann zurück zum Revier. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann ich hier rauskomme. Wenn ich nicht wegkomme-"

Marisa unterbrach spöttisch: „Ja, ja. Ich habe gesehen, wie du einen Mann erledigt hast, der seinen Daumen auf der Fernzündung einer Bombe hatte. Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du dich von einem achtjährigen Jungen so einschüchtern lässt."

„Okay, das ist nicht fair."

„Ich ruf' dich in ein paar Stunden wieder an."

Espo starrte auf sein Handy, als der Anruf beendet war. Seine Freundin schien angepisst zu sein, und er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Er konnte Mördern den ganzen Tag lang ins Gesicht starren, aber einem Jungen? Der ihn nicht mochte? Er würde lieber wieder Jerry Tyson verhören.

* * *

John Barnes war ein hübscher Mann, bemerkte Castle, obwohl seine Augen im Raum umherirrten. Er war glattrasiert, nicht, wie auf dem Ausweisfoto, das sie vorliegen hatten, und ein wenig nervös. Senator Kearney hatte Beckett erklärt, dass John nach der Navy schwere Zeiten wegen Drogenmissbrauchs durchgemacht habe, aber er sein Leben wieder umgekrempelt habe, nachdem er Kearneys Fahrer geworden war.

„Warum haben Sie für heute Morgen Urlaub beantragt, John?", wollte Esposito wissen, die Hände vor ihrem Verdächtigen aufgestützt, sodass er ihn von oben anschaute. „Zehn Jahre lang haben sie kaum Urlaub genommen, aber jetzt schon. Warum?"

„Ich-" Barnes hielt inne und fuhr mit den Händen durch seine Haare. „Ich habe halt Urlaub gebraucht. Ich musste Sachen erledigen."

„Was für Sachen?"

„Persönliche Dinge."

Ryan meldete sich aus der Ecke, in der er stand, zu Wort: „Sollen wir also glauben, dass der Zeitpunkt ein Zufall ist?" Er verschränkte die Arme. „Sie nehmen einen Tag Urlaub, und das ist zufällig genau der Tag, an dem die Frau Ihres Arbeitgebers ermordet wird?"

„Ja!", schrie Barnes.

Castle schaute zur Tür des Observationsraums, als diese sich öffnete. Er rutschte auf dem Tisch, auf dem er saß ein wenig zur Seite, während Beckett hereinschlüpfte. „Wie geht's dem Senator?", fragte er leise.

Kate seufzte und setzte sich auch auf den Tisch. „Den Umständen entsprechend." Ihre Hand berührte seine und sie verschlang ihre Finger fest miteinander. „Es war ein normaler Tag. Er wachte auf, um früh zur Arbeit zu gehen. Seine Frau küsste ihn, bevor sie das Haus verließ."

„Aber der Tag war nicht normal", meinte Castle, drückte ihre Hand und küsste ihren Kopf, als ihre Wange an seiner Schulter landete.

Kate hob den Kopf wieder und ließ seine Hand mit einem letzten Drücker los. „Wir müssen den Bastard, der diese Familie auseinandergerissen hat, schnappen."

„Das werden wir."

„Wie geht's Adam? Konnte er dir irgendwas sagen?"

Castle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat nichts gesehen." Er seufzte tief und nahm wieder ihre Hand. „Ich fühle mich so schlecht, Kate. Sobald ich seine Mutter erwähnt habe, hat er wieder angefangen zu weinen. Die Mutter in diesem Alter zu verlieren…"

Kate summte: „So schwer es auch ohne meine Mom ist…" Sie war für einige Augenblicke still. Als Castle ihre Hand erneut drückte, sah sie ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln und wässrigen Augen an. „Ich hatte neunzehn Jahre mit ihr, und ich bin für jeden Moment dankbar, für die Erinnerungen, die ich habe. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was Adam gerade in diesem Alter durchmacht."

„Sie wissen, wie man eine Waffe abfeuert?", kam Espositos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, was Castles Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Verhör lenkte.

„Ich war zehn Jahre lang in der Navy. Natürlich."

„Schießen Sie immer noch?"

Barnes verschränkte seine Arme. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Detective?"

„Hey", fauchte Ryan, „wir stellen hier die Fragen. Besitzen Sie eine Waffe?"

„Warum ist das relevant?"

„Warum das relevant sein soll?", wiederholte Espo spöttisch. „Sie-"

Castle wurde von einem Türklopfen abgelenkt. LT streckte den Kopf herein, gab Beckett eine Akte.

„Das sollten Sie sehen, Cap", meinte er nickend.

„Danke, LT." Beckett öffnete die Akte und atmete scharf ein und gab sie an Castle weiter. „Mr. Barnes hat einen Waffenschein."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„Wer ist das?", fragte Castle später an diesem Morgen, nachdem Barnes in Untersuchungshaft gebracht worden war, um die Berichte der Ballistik abzuwarten. Er sah zu, wie Aragon und ein weiterer uniformierter Beamte eine sehr wütend aussehende junge Frau hereinbrachten.

Beckett schaute von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, wo sie gerade eine Akte durchging. „Patricia Donoghue, Kearneys frühere parlamentarische Assistentin", erklärte sie. „Laut dem Senator hat sie vor einer Woche gekündigt und ist nach einem lauten Streitgespräch mit dem Stabschef hinausgestürmt. Ihre Akte sagt im Prinzip das Gleiche."

„Oh." Castle stand von der Couch auf und gesellte sich zu ihr an ihren Schreibtisch. Er lehnte seine Hüfte dagegen. „Steht da noch was Interessantes? Außer dem Vorfall, natürlich."

Beckett seufzte. „Nicht wirklich. Keine Vorstrafen außer einen Strafzettel wegen Telefonieren am Steuer. Aber den hat sie bezahlt und es ist erledigt", meinte sie und verwies auf ihren Computerbildschirm. Dieser zeigte Patricias Foto und persönliche Daten.

„Wissen wir, warum sie gekündigt hat?"

Beckett schüttelte den Kopf, drückte sich vom Schreibtisch weg und nutzte Castles ausgestreckte Hand um aufzustehen. „Nein. Dafür bin ich zuständig."

* * *

Beckett nickte Castle dankend zu, als er ihr die Tür zum Verhörraum öffnete. Sie nahm sich einen Moment um sich zu setzen und zu sammeln, obwohl Patricia ihr gegenüber saß. „Patricia Donoghue", begrüßte sie diese. „Ich bin Captain Beckett. In welcher Beziehung stehen Sie mit Senator Alexander Kearney?"

Patricias Augen huschten zwischen Beckett und Castle hin und her. „Ent- entschuldigen Sie bitte?"

„Sie haben für ihn gearbeitet, korrekt?"

„Ja", sagte sie langsam und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Um was geht es denn?"

„Warum arbeiten Sie nicht mehr für ihn?"

Patricia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich-"

„Laut dem Senator", trieb Beckett voran, „sind Sie und der Stabschef letzte Woche aneinander geraten und Sie seien daraufhin hinausgestürmt."

„Ich- ich habe nicht-"

„Um was ging es in dem Streit, Patricia?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie zog die Nase hoch. „Ich mochte nicht, was der Senator im Komitee für mentale Gesundheit vorschlagen wollte", gab sie endlich zu. „Er wollte Gelder für staatlich geförderte Behandlungsmethoden einfrieren. Ich wollte direkt mit ihm sprechen, aber Bob hat mich aufgehalten. Er behauptete, dass Kearney zu beschäftigt sei, um mich zu empfangen aber dass er ausrichten ließe, dass ‚mentale Gesundheitsvorsorge es nicht wert wäre'", sagte sie bitter mit angedeuteten Anführungszeichen, „und ‚dass es eine Verschwendung von Geldern für etwas wäre, von dem fast jeder denkt, es sei nicht echt'".

Beckett erstarrte und konnte die Wut spüren, die ihr Mann neben ihr ausstrahlte. Es schockierte und machte sie traurig, dass es in der heutigen Zeit noch Menschen gab, die mentale Gesundheit als nicht so wichtig wie körperliche Gesundheit ansahen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was sie und Rick durchgemacht hatten. Wenn sie für ihre post-traumatische Krankheit, nachdem auf sie geschossen worden war, keine Hilfe bekommen hätte…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die spekulativen Gedanken loszuwerden, die sich in ihr Gehirn schlichen. Nein, hier ging es nicht um Gesetzgebung, es ging darum, die Person zu finden, die eine Frau und Mutter umgebracht hatte.

„Haben Sie eine Waffe, Ms. Donoghue?", fragte Castle nach einer langen Stille. „Oder Zugang zu einer?"

Patricia zögerte gerade lange genug, dass Beckett eine Augenbraue hob. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich hasse Waffen."

Beckett nickte und notierte _Zugang zu Waffen? Zögerte._ auf ihren Block. „Wo waren Sie heute Morgen zwischen 7:30 Uhr und 8:00 Uhr?"

„Ähm, zu Hause."

„Kann das jemand bestätigen?"

„Nein, ich war allein."

Beckett summte und warf Castle einen Blick zu. Er zog nur seine Augenbraue nach oben. „Okay", sagte sie und stand auf. „Bleiben Sie sitzen. Wir sind bald wieder da."

* * *

„Captain Beckett!"

Beckett drehte sich vom Mordfallbrett weg und sah Senator Kearney aus dem Aufzug stürmen. „Senator, bitte, kommen Sie in mein Büro." Sie streckte ihren Arm als Ermutigung aus, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob unsanft eine Klarsichtfolie in ihre Hände. „Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Es war an meiner Tür", sagte Kearney mit leicht zitternder Stimme und als Beckett ihn nur ansah, erklärte er genauer: „Das war _an meine Haustür_ geklebt, als ich nach Hause kam."

Die Folie enthielt ein einzelnes Blatt Papier. Als sie es umdrehte, konnte man große Druckbuchstaben erkennen:

 _SIE SOLLEN DEM VOLK DIENEN! TUN SIE DAS RICHTIGE ODER SIE WERDEN ES BEREUEN!_

„Hey, Ryan?", rief sie und übergab die Klarsichtfolie. „Lass' das auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen." Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Senator. „Wer hat Zutritt zu ihrer Haustür?"

„Naja, mein Grundstück ist mit einem Tor gesichert, aber es könnte jeder sein, der den Code hat. Haushälterinnen, Gärtner, andere Angestellte."

„Okay. Senator, wo ist Ihr Sohn?"

Kearney folgte Beckett in ihr Büro. „Ich habe ihn zu meiner Schwester in Brooklyn gebracht. Ich will nicht, dass er das alles mitbekommt."

„Wir brauchen von jedem, der das Papier und die Folie angefasst hat, die Fingerabdrücke", sagte sie, setzte sich und nahm den Hörer in die Hand, um die Tatortermittler anzurufen. „Hey, Hernandez, Beckett hier. Ryan ist auf dem Weg zu euch. Er hat ein Beweisstück dabei, das sofort untersucht werden muss."

„Verstanden, Boss", antwortete Officer Hernandez. „Ist das für den Fall von der Frau des Senators?"

Beckett sagte nickend: „Ja. Ist der Bericht der Ballistik schon da?"

„Ähm…" Man konnte im Hintergrund ein Tippen hören, dann scharfes Einatmen. „Verdammt", murmelte Hernandez in sich hinein. „Die Kugel stimmt nicht mit der überein, die wir von John Barnes Waffe beschlagnahmt haben. Sieht so aus, als ob der Kerl unschuldig ist."

Beckett konnte ihr Gesicht neutral halten, als sie zum Senator schaute. Er saß ihr gegenüber auf der Couch. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr lieber war: dass die Kugel übereinstimmt und der nahestehende Freund die Ehefrau umgebracht hatte oder dass die Kugel nicht übereinstimmt und sie wieder am Anfang der Ermittlung stand.

Außer…

„Gab es Übereinstimmungen mit irgendjemandem im System?", wollte sie mit leiserer Stimme wissen, während sie sich von Kearney wegdrehte.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Die Ballistik passt auf eine Waffe, die auf Stuart Donoghue, 64, registriert-"

„War das Donoghue?", unterbrach Beckett. Sie drehte sich zurück zu ihrem Computer und suchte nach den Informationen. Ihre Augen überflogen den Bildschirm und sie fand schließlich, was sie suchte.

Sie ließ eine Seite ausdrucken, sperrte ihren Bildschirm, nahm den Ausdruck und verließ mit einer Entschuldigung das Büro.

* * *

„Mr. Donoghue." Esposito legte eine Akte auf den Tisch und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter dem Verdächtigen, als Beckett sich hinsetzte. „Wir haben ein paar Fragen."

Beckett nahm ein Bild aus der Akte und platzierte es vor den älteren Mann. „Kennen Sie diesen Mann?", fragte sie und studierte seine Reaktion.

Donoghue griff nach dem Foto und schien zweimal nachzudenken. Er zog seine Hände zurück und legte sie in seinen Schoß. „Nein", behauptete er, aber seine Stimme brach beim Sprechen.

„Und was ist mit dieser Frau?" Sie legte ein anderes Bild vor ihn hin. Als Donoghue nur den Kopf schüttelte, schaute sie zu Espo.

Espo sprach von seiner Position aus: „Haben Sie ein Gedächtnisproblem, Donoghue? Schlechte Augen?"

„Erzählen Sie uns von Ihrem Sohn." Beckett zeigte auf das erste Bild, ein offizielles Army-Portrait eines jungen Mannes, fast eine Kopie des Mannes vor ihr. „Stuart Junior." Sie konnte sehen, wie Donoghue anfing einzuknicken, seine Augen mit Tränen gefüllt, und so ging sie etwas sympathischer vor. Sympathisch in den Augen eines Elternteils, der sein Kind hatte beerdigen müssen.

„Ich denke jeden Tag an ihn", brachte Donoghue endlich heraus. „Was ich hätte anders machen können."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er in die Army geht, mitten im Irak-Krieg. Aber er tat es, er wollte seinem Land dienen. Wollte etwas Gutes tun. Er ist zweimal dorthin gegangen und als er das zweite Mal heimkam, in 2011…", fing Donoghue an.

Beckett ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, selbst nicht, als Espo sich von der Wand wegdrückte und sich neben sie setzte.

„Er hatte sich verändert", fuhr Donoghue fort. „Er war still, zurückgezogen geworden. Ringe unter den Augen, weil er nicht schlafen konnte. Er ist zu mir gezogen. Ich hörte ihn mitten in der Nacht aufstehen. In einer Nacht bin ich von lautem Krach aufgeweckt worden und er hatte ein Buchregal umgestoßen um die Tür zu versperren, weil er behauptete, dass jemand versuche einzudringen."

Beckett bewegte sich auf ihrem Stuhl. Es kamen Erinnerungen an einen Fall vor fünf Jahren auf, in dem ein Scharfschütze ihre eigene Attacke von post-traumatischem Stress ausgelöst hatte. Einem Fall, den sie nicht ohne den Detective neben ihr oder dem Mann im Observationsraum überstanden hätte. Espo stupste mit seinem Ellenbogen ihren Arm an und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Donoghue.

„Ich habe versucht, ihn zu einem Therapiebesuch zu bewegen. Er machte sich Sorgen wegen dem Geld, konnte keinen Job lange halten und behauptete, dass das Kriegsveteranenministerium nicht für die Sitzungen aufkommen würde. Ich versuchte ihm zu sagen, dass Geld keine Rolle spielt." Donoghue wischte mit dem Ärmel seine Augen ab. „Ich hätte alles geopfert, um ihm Hilfe zu geben. Wirklich alles. Seine Schwester auch. Deshalb ist sie in die Politik gegangen, um zu versuchen, etwas zu erreichen."

„Seine Schwester Patricia", machte Beckett deutlich. „Seine Zwillingsschwester."

„Ja."

„Was ist dann vor drei Jahren passiert, Mr. Donoghue?"

Donoghue holte tief Luft und nippte an dem Wasser, das bereitgestellt worden war. „Ich kam von der Arbeit heim und meine Wohnung war still. Natürlich weiß ich jetzt, dass ich hätte erkennen sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war _zu_ still. Stu hatte immer das Radio oder den Fernseher laufen, um die Geräusche in seinem Kopf auszublenden, meinte er. Er hatte nicht erwähnt, dass er weggehen wollte, aber ich dachte, dass er einen Spaziergang machte und vergessen hatte, eine Notiz zu hinterlassen. Als ich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufmachte um die Dreckwäsche zu holen, war er-" Donoghue stoppte und brach zusammen. Die Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter und tropften auf sein Hemd.

Beckett blinzelte die Tränen weg, die in ihren Augen brannten, schaute zu Espo und zeigte ihm an, dass er fortfahren sollte.

Espo räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Donoghue, aber ich muss das fragen. Kannten Sie Senator Kearney?"

Der ältere Mann schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf, nachdem er seine Augen mit einem Taschentuch abgewischt hatte. „Was zum Teufel hat das damit zu tun?"

„Sie sagten, Ihre Tochter ging in die Politik um ihrem Bruder zu helfen", übernahm Beckett mit fester, aber sanfter Stimme. Donoghue trauerte offensichtlich noch um den tragischen Verlust seines Sohnes, doch sie hatte ihn nicht grundlos herbringen lassen. „Wegen seiner PTBS?"

„Woher wissen Sie-" Donoghue ließ den Satz unvollendet, aber nach einem Moment schüttelte er den Kopf und lenkte seinen Blick erneut auf das Army-Portrait seines Sohnes. „Sie wollte im Bereich der mentalen Gesundheitsvorsorge etwas bewegen. Also fing sie an für Kearney zu arbeiten und versuchte ihn zu motivieren, aktiver im Komitee für mentale Gesundheit zu sein. Aber er wollte nichts davon wissen. Behauptete, die Gelder könnten besser eingesetzt werden. Er beauftragte sein Team damit, ein Budget zu erstellen, das mehr Mittel für Steuererleichterungen von Casinos einplanen würde und dafür die Mittel für mentale Gesundheitsvorsorge, selbst für Veteranen, zu streichen."

„Ich wette, dass Sie das rasend gemacht hat, oder?", meinte Espo und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl vor. Beckett sagte nichts und überließ ihm die Befragung.

„Naja, natürlich hat es das."

„Wahrscheinlich Ihre Tochter auch."

„Ja."

„Genug, dass Sie ihren Job kündigt?"

„Sie hatte genug von der Scheinheiligkeit. Kearney wollte dafür bekannt sein, die Gesundheitsvorsorge, speziell im mentalen Bereich, zu verbessern. Aber er hat diesen Versprechen den Rücken gekehrt, als er große Spenden von den lokalen Casinobetreibern bekam."

„Daher das neue Budget", murmelte Espo.

Donoghue nickte. „Genau."

„Wo ist Ihre Waffe, Stuart?"

„Was?"

Beckett nickte Espo zu, weiterzumachen, da Donoghue aufgrund des plötzlichen Themawechsels gerade aufgerüttelt war.

„Es ist eine einfache Frage. Wo ist Ihre Waffe?"

„Ich verstehe-", er räusperte sich, „ich verstehe nicht."

„Sie besitzen eine Beretta Tomcat, korrekt?" Espo nahm den Bericht der Ballistik aus der Akte und legte ihn vor Donoghue hin, bedeckte so die Bilder seiner Kinder. „Wo ist sie?"

„Sie ist – sie ist daheim. In meinem Safe."

„Wirklich?" Espo holte ein weiteres Foto hervor, das von den Tatortermittlern gemacht wurde, das einen geöffneten und leeren Safe zeigte. „Sie meinen diesen Safe? Mein Partner hat nämlich Ihre Wohnung durchkämmt und nichts gefunden. Keine Waffe, keine Munition. Nichts."

„Also, wo ist die Waffe?", wollte Beckett wissen.

„Ich-"

„Wo-"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", schrie Donoghue letztendlich. Seine Hände packten seine Haare. „Ich kam gestern heim und wollte sie putzen, aber sie war weg."

„Warum haben Sie nicht die Polizei verständigt?"

„Ich nahm an, dass ich sie in einer anderen Schublade gelassen habe. Das kommt manchmal vor, wenn ich vom Übungsplatz heimkomme."

„Naja, nicht dieses Mal. Wer hat sonst noch Zutritt zu Ihrer Wohnung?"

„Niemand."

„Stuart-"

„Ich schwöre!", rief er erneut und als er aufstehen wollte, schoss Espo aus seinem Stuhl und sah auf ihn hinunter. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer sie hätte nehmen können, keine Ahnung, wo sie ist."

Beckett nahm sich den Bericht der Ballistik, ließ die anderen Bilder aber zurück, damit Donoghue sie anschauen und sich einprägen konnte. „Wir sind bald zurück."

* * *

„Alles klar?", fragte Castle seine Frau, als er die beiden vor dem Verhörraum traf. Er hatte vom Observationsraum zugeschaut, hatte ihre Reaktion gesehen, als sie vom PTBS des Sohnes erfahren hatte. Er hatte die Tränen in ihren Augen gesehen. Seine Reaktion war ähnlich gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass Alexis etwas passierte, oder dem Kind, das Kate gerade in sich trug, machte ihm mehr Angst als er beschreiben konnte.

Kate nickte kurz und legte ihre Hand in seine. „Es wird schon."

„Hey, Captain?"

Beckett drehte sich beim Klang ihres Namens um und sah Vikram an der Tür des Technikraumes. „Was gibt's?"

„Da ist etwas, das du sehen solltest", meinte er auf sie zeigend.

Sie folgten ihm in den Technikraum, wo er eine Videoaufzeichnung, die nach Überwachungskamera aussah, pausiert hatte.

„Ich habe endlich alle Überwachungsaufzeichnungen der Schule und der umliegenden Gebäude durch", erklärte er und zoomte die Figur auf dem Video heran. „Das hier wurde von einer Kamera eines Geldautomaten auf der gegenüberliegenden Straße um 7:18 Uhr aufgenommen, fast eine halbe Stunde vor Mrs. Kearneys Mord. Sieht bekannt aus, oder?"

Castle trat näher, kniff die Augen zusammen um die Figur auf dem Bildschirm am Rand des Bildes besser zu sehen. Es war schlechte Qualität und sehr verschwommen, aber als Vikram das Bild schärfer stellte, konnte er das blonde Haar und die große Statur der Person erkennen. Er konnte keine genauen Gesichtsmerkmale ausmachen, kein Geschlecht feststellen, aber als die Person sich umdrehte, kam ihm das Profil bekannt vor.

„Warte mal eine Sekunde, ist das die Person, die in Mrs. Kearneys Auto eingestiegen ist?", fragte er auf den Bildschirm zeigend.

Vikram nickte. „Gleiche Kleidung, obwohl es wie eine normale Jeans und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt aussieht, was nicht unbedingt etwas heißen muss", gab er zu. „Also analysierte ich Größe und Statur. Es scheint dieselbe Person zu sein."

„Ist sie auch auf anderen Aufzeichnungen zu sehen?", fragte Beckett von ihrem Sitzplatz aus.

Vikram wechselte das Bild. „Ja, hier."

Es stammte von einer der Kameras am Haupteingang. Castle konnte die anscheinend gleiche Person ausmachen, wartend neben dem Geldautomaten, zur Schule gewandt. Er konnte immer noch keine spezifischen Gesichtsmerkmale erkennen, konnte nicht mal sagen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war.

„Wartet mal", sagte Esposito nach einem langen Augenblick und gesellte sich zu Castle vor den Bildschirm. „Das sieht wie Patricia Donoghue aus."


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„Ist in der Küche etwas?", rief Ryan, als er uniformierten Beamten half Patricias Wohnung zu durchsuchen.

Esposito kam einen Moment später kopfschüttelnd ins Schlafzimmer. „Nee, Mann. Ich weiß, dass Beckett dachte, wir finden die Waffe hier, aber ich sehe sie nirgends." Er setzte sich mit einem Seufzer aufs Bett.

Ryan schaute seinen Partner vom Boden aus an, wo er gerade umsonst unter dem Bett gesucht hatte. „Naja, die Waffe, die benutzt wurde, war auf Patricias Vater registriert. Angenommen sie hatte Zugang zu seiner Wohnung, hätte sie die Waffe leicht nehmen können." Er drückte die Matratze zur Seite so fest er konnte, obwohl Espo immer noch darauf saß. „Wenn du schon Trübsal bläst, kannst du mir wenigstens helfen unter der Matratze zu schauen?"

Sie hoben die Matratze an, fanden aber keine Waffe. Mehrere Minuten später war sein Partner immer noch betrübt und Ryan hatte genug. Er warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Okay, was ist los mit dir?"

„Marisa versteht es nicht", beschwerte sich Esposito. „Ich habe vorher mit ihr telefoniert und sagte ihr, dass ich wahrscheinlich noch mit dem Fall beschäftigt bin und dass sie sich nicht darauf verlassen soll, dass ich ihr Kind abholen kann. Sie hat mich beschuldigt, Angst zu haben."

„Naja, hast du die nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mann. Ich mag den Jungen, aber wenn ich bei Kindern bin, die nicht zur Familie gehören, erstarre ich förmlich."

Ryan brachte es fertig, nicht seine Augen zu rollen. „Okay, schau mal. Du magst Marisa, oder?"

„Ja."

„Siehst du diese Beziehung auf längere Zeit?"

Espo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, keine Ahnung, vielleicht."

„Junge. Du wirst mit ihrem Sohn schon klarkommen. Mach' etwas, was er auch mag, verstehst du?" Auf Espos Nicken lächelte Ryan und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Immer für dich da, Mann."

Espo grinste. „Danke."

„Hey ihr beiden", rief LT vom Wohnzimmer. „Wir haben etwas gefunden." Sie gingen zu ihm und er hielt eine Asservatentüte mit Inhalt hoch. „Es ist eine Beretta Tomcat."

Ryan warf seinem Partner einen Blick zu. „Das ist die Art, die Stuart Donoghue besitzt. Um was willst du wetten, dass die Ballistik dazu passt?"

* * *

„Was machst du denn da?"

Kate schloss beim Erklingen der Stimme ihres Mannes ertappt ihre Augen, als sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. Ihre erlaubte Dosis Koffein hatte sie schon intus, aber sie hatte auf ein paar Schlucke gehofft, ohne erwischt zu werden. Aber nein, Castle war einfach zu aufmerksam.

Er stieß ihre Hüfte mit seiner an, legte eine unterstützende Hand auf ihre Taille. „Ich tu' einfach so, als ob du mir einen Kaffee gemacht hast", stichelte er.

„Mm-hmm." Sie gab ihm die Milch. Als er Zucker dazugab und umrührte, ergatterte sie einen Schluck. Sie grinste wegen seines überraschten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Es ist nur ein Schluck."

Kate watschelte zum Tisch hinüber und setzte sich mit einem Ächzen auf einen Stuhl. Sie war sich bewusst, dass Castle sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie drückte auf ihren Nasenrücken und versuchte so, die sich anschleichenden Kopfschmerzen abzuwenden.

Castle stellte seine Tasse ins Spülbecken, stellte sich hinter sie und massierte ihre Schultern. Seine Daumen rieben ihr Genick in kreisenden Bewegungen und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf, während sie stöhnend den Kopf nach vorne fallen ließ. „Alles klar?"

Kate stöhnte nochmal, als sich seine Finger zum unteren Teil ihres Rückens bewegten und er genau die Stelle erwischte, die ihr immer Probleme machte. „Gott, das fühlt sich gut an. Genau da."

„Polizeichef? Oder der Senator?"

„Beide", gab sie zu, legte ihre Arme um ihren Bauch. „Der Senator ist schon den ganzen Nachmittag in meinem Büro und ich schwöre, er fragt mich alle dreißig Sekunden, ob es etwas Neues gibt. Und ich warte jeden Moment darauf, dass mein Telefon klingelt und der Polizeichef mir schon wieder eins auf den Deckel gibt, weil der Fall noch nicht gelöst ist."

„Soll ich ihn anrufen?"

Kate spöttelte: „Ja, das würde gut gehen." Als er nichts mehr sagte, schaute sie zu ihm auf und sah seine gerunzelte Stirn. „Ich schätze es aber, Rick, wirklich."

Castle beugte sich lächelnd vor um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. „Ich wollte nicht zu weit gehen", murmelte er.

„Das bist du nicht." Kate hob ihre Hand und legte sie um seinen Hals, während sie den Kuss für ein paar Momente vertiefte.

„Hey, Boss- oh, Entschuldigung", stotterte Ryan und sah zu Boden.

Castle richtete sich nach der Unterbrechung wieder auf und stopfte seine Hände in die Taschen. „Ich habe nur, äh, Kaffee", stotterte er verlegen und zeigte auf die Espressomaschine.

Kate gluckste, während ihr Mann ihr beim Aufstehen half. „Was gibt's, Ryan?"

Ryan lief rot an. „Der Bericht der Ballistik von der Waffe, die wir in Patricias Wohnung gefunden haben, kam gerade rein."

„Und?"

„95% Übereinstimmung."

„Großartig. Das sollte gut genug für den Bezirksanwalt sein."

* * *

„Wir haben die Waffe in Ihrer Wohnung gefunden, Patricia!", sagte Ryan mit klar frustrierter Stimme. „Sie wollen mir sagen, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben, wo sie herkommt?"

Patricia fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihre Haare, offensichtlich nervös. „Ja, das ist genau das, was ich Ihnen sagen will."

„Sie wollen mir sagen", meldete sich Esposito, „dass die Waffe ihres Vaters, deren Ballistik zu der Kugel passt, die Mrs. Kearney getötet hat, der Ehefrau des Senators, für den Sie bis vor Kurzem noch gearbeitet haben, von selber in Ihre Wohnung gelaufen ist?"

„Ich will sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie sie dahin kam, weil ich sie nicht genommen habe."

Ryan legte die Tüte mit der Waffe auf den Tisch. „Ihre Fingerabdrücke sind darauf, und zwar nur Ihre." Er schob ein weiteres Beweisstück, das Foto der Kamera des Geldautomaten, über den Tisch. „Und Sie waren auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite der Schule heute Morgen. Warum haben Sie uns ein falsches Alibi gegeben?"

„Okay, ja, ich war da, okay? Nur, um mit ihr zu reden. Von Frau zu Frau."

„Wie kam es dann dazu, dass Sie sie erschossen haben? Schiefgelaufene Entführung?"

Patricia sagte einen langen Moment nichts. Endlich gab sie zu: „Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Anwalt."

„Ja, den brauchen Sie." Ryan nickte Espo zu, der aufstand, um LT mit den Handschellen schon in der Hand in den Verhörraum zu lassen. „Patricia Donoghue, Sie sind verhaftet wegen des Mordes an Monica Kearney…

* * *

„So, da wären wir", sagte Espo, öffnete seine Wohnungstür und ließ Richie zuerst eintreten. „Ich habe Videospiele, ein paar Brettspiele und wir können uns etwas bestellen, wenn wir Hunger bekommen."

Richie warf seinen Rucksack auf die Couch. „Cool. Hast du Halo?"

Espo spöttelte: „Na, das kannst du glauben. Und Guitar Hero, Madden 2017…" Er öffnete die Türen seines Entertainmentcenters um seine Filme und Videospiele zu zeigen. „Du suchst aus, kleiner Kerl." Während Richie grinste und seine Auswahl traf, schloss er die Wohnungstür. „Aber erst Hausaufgaben."

Er ließ Richie allein, damit er seine Hausaufgaben anfangen und er selber seine Waffe in seinem Schlafzimmer wegschließen konnte. Als er zurückkam, starrte Richie nicht auf seine Hausaufgaben sondern mit einem fragenden Blick im Gesicht auf Espo.

„Du magst meine Mom?"

Espo lächelte. „Ja, das tu' ich. Ist das okay?"

Richie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie mag dich auch, also klar." Er warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Aber du weißt ja: Wenn du ihr weh tust, vermöbel ich dich."

„Ich würde es nicht anders erwarten", meinte Espo und stupste seine Schulter an. Er ging in seine Küche und zog einen Stapel von Bestellkarten heraus. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich bin am Verhungern. Du magst Pizza, oder?"

* * *

„Sie war eine parlamentarische Assistentin", erklärte Beckett Senator Kearney, nachdem Patricia in Untersuchungshaft genommen wurde. „Sie wollte mehr Gelder für mentale Gesundheit und als Ihr Budget Mittel streichen wollte, hat sie versucht ein Treffen mit Ihnen zu arrangieren. Ihr Stabschef blockte sie ab, also hat sie gekündigt."

Kearney hob den Blick vom Boden. „Wie konnte das zur Tötung meiner Frau eskalieren?"

Beckett schob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch zurück und stand auf. „Sie wollte sie entführen", sagte sie leise. „Sie wollte sie als Druckmittel gegen Sie einsetzen, damit sie das Budget nochmals überdenken."

„Habe ich das getan?", fragte Kearney nach einer langen Stille. „Ist meine Frau wegen mir getötet worden?"

Kate antwortete nicht. Die Wahrheit war: seine Haltung, die Casinoindustrie zu unterstützen anstatt die Behandlung von mentalen Krankheiten zu fördern und zu reformieren, hatte viele Menschen wütend gemacht, die überlebenden Donoghues unter ihnen. Und einer von ihnen war zur Tat geschritten.

Kearney fing wieder an zu reden, bevor sie überlegen konnte, was sie sagen sollte. „Es ist auch egal. Sie ist tot, und jetzt gibt es nur noch Adam und mich." Er stand auf und packte seinen Mantel vom Ende der Couch. „Ich hätte gerne, dass Sie mich nach Hause bringen, Captain."

„Oh, Senator, ich denke nicht-"

„Bitte." Er zog seinen Mantel an. „Sie waren heute eine große Hilfe." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Und, als Vorsitzender des Budget-Komitees, kann ich mehr Gelder für die Verbrechensbekämpfung zur Verfügung stellen. Kann vielleicht sogar an anderen Stellen Einfluss nehmen."

Beckett zögerte und schnappte sich ihren eigenen Mantel. Vielleicht würde es helfen den Senator heimzufahren, damit Ryan und Esposito doch noch einen Platz fürs Sergeant-Examen ergattern konnten, selbst, wenn sie es nicht guthieß das System zu manipulieren.

„Sollen wir Ihren Sohn abholen?", fragte sie, als sie ins Auto stiegen.

„Nein, ich werde ihn morgen abholen. Ich muss überlegen, wie es jetzt weitergeht."

Es war spät, daher gab es auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus außerhalb der Stadt kein starkes Verkehrsaufkommen. Sie hatte den zuständigen Revier-Captain kontaktiert und gebeten, dass das Grundstück gründlich durchsucht wurde. Sie sah ein Polizeiauto in der Auffahrt und erhielt die Zusicherung des Officers, dass das Gelände sauber war, bevor sie dessen Angebot ablehnte, noch hierzubleiben.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, während sie zur Tür liefen. Etwas darüber, dass mentale Gesundheitsvorsorge wichtig sei und Leben retten könne. Darüber, dass er nicht Gelder streichen sollte, die Menschen helfen, um sie dafür zu verwenden Glücksspiel und Sucht zu fördern. Aber sie fand keine Worte, wollte nur, dass Kearney sicher im Haus ankam, damit sie nach Hause gehen, eine Jogginghose ihres Mannes anziehen und sich in seine Arme kuscheln konnte.

„Danke, Captain", sagte Kearney, als er ins Haus trat. „Danke, dass Sie den Mörder meiner Frau gefunden haben."

Kate nickte nur. „Das ist, was ich mache, Sir. Gute Nacht." Während sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen, zog sie ihr Handy aus der Manteltasche. Sie wollte Castle anrufen um ihm zu sagen, dass sie auf dem Heimweg war. Aber in dem Moment, als das Freizeichen ertönte, gingen alle Lichter aus.

 _Verdammt_ , dachte sie und als sie sich wieder umdrehte, um vorzuschlagen, dass der Senator nach dem Sicherungskasten schauen könnte, schlug die Haustür zu.

„Was zur-"

Sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall, aber als sie ihre Waffe zog, sah sie eine Person aus dem Schatten hervortreten.

„Lassen Sie die Waffe und das Telefon fallen, Captain."

Sie konnte Castles Stimme in der Leitung hören, als sie das Handy auf den Boden warf.

„ _Beckett? Bist du da? Kate?"_

Und dann hörte sie einen Schuss.


End file.
